Past, Present, & Future
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. M for topics/themes. OC HEAVY! (That was your only warning)The past bleeds into the present, where one adventure ends for the group and Kaiba. But that does not mean there isn't another adventure waiting. Who is the mysterious girl who knows Yugi? What is going on? Because Kaiba is more pissed than normal.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Past Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

6 Years ago

The sounds of high winds and rushing sand from the storm outside didn't muffle the cries of pain. No, it only seemed to punctuate them to those waiting in the hall outside.

"Push one more time, Nenet, the babies almost hear."

Clouded over brown eyes looked on in irritation, sweat rolling down a fin boned brown face. Their lips were pulled back into a snarl as they grunted from the contraction before pushing as they were instructed. In the minutes that followed, that single push silence descended in the room.

"Seer Nenet... She is...?"

At those words, Clouded brown eyes lifted to look at the speaker. The wind outside howled loud, covering up what was said.

* * *

4 1/2 years ago

A dark cloud hungover that assemble before the Pharaoh and his young son. Grief etched into both of their faces.

"I see. And there was nothing that could have been done to save either of them?"

Dark brown eyes lifted from the floor to look at the Paroh, face a cold mask as they stated clearly, no. Only to receive a small nod of acceptance and dismissal. The woman rose and bowed deeply before mumbling soft, meaningful condolence as they swept from the room.

"Ma...Anat...sad..."

At the three spoken words, all attention was focused on the small child sitting in the Pharaoh's Seer's lap. A child who had not spoken a word in their two and a half years of living. Yet here, the child was speaking clearly and so solemnly for one of that age. Already speculation flew around the court as to who the Seer's children, since the child was covered from head to toe. But to hear words from the child was shock-inducing.

* * *

Two years ago

Amethyst's eyes looked on with a mix of contempt, anger, and confusion. The girl, his property, had apologized. And he was sure it was not for the woman Chione, her aunt. No, it was for him. Though for what he knew now. But it had unsettled him, that the four-year-old bane of his existence had mumbled it as she was gathered into her aunt's arms.

He had seen the girl sway as she made her way from her mother and the palace. It had him following her at a discreet distance. Only to watch as some of the slave kids surrounded her. She stood there, taking their verbal abuse. Something he thought she deserved. Ever since she was born, she'd caused him pain and loss. His mother, at his request, had tried to give him a sibling. Both died at birth. All because he'd been told the unnamed girl was his, though he couldn't have her at that point in time.

Narrowing his eyes as a desert breeze caused the veil that was perpetually over her face to lift — revealing her flesh to be red and blistered. He had not been aware she was hurt. And no one physically harmed what was his. That was something his father had practically beat into his head. He must always protect what was his even if he hated what he owned.

* * *

Present-day

The sun beat down on the small walled-in garden, and it's the only occupant. A petite child who sat on the edge of the gardens only fountain. Oblivious to the middays scorching heat as they trailed pale fingers over the sun-warmed water. Eyes trained on their reflection on the distorted surface of the water, reflecting on the morning's events.

"I have been informed you missed your morning lessons."

The child's hand stilled as they lifted their heads to look at the speaker. The solemn look they gave had the person pausing before closing the distance and kneeling before the child. Brown hands were coming out and smoothing over the child's exposed face.

"Did you have another dream?"

Small hands grasped the larger ones cupping their face, removing them and setting them in their lap.

"Why, mother?"

Confusion washed across the woman's face. Unsure of what the child was asking. Only to be kept from speaking as the child continued.

"I met him this morning."

Cloudy brown eyes narrowed to widen as they realized what the child was talking about — causing the woman to sigh.

"What did he tell you?"

As the child tilted their head back, eyes looking at the pale blue sky. The sun was soaking into the skin of their bared face.

"My name. My purpose. But not why, mother."

At the child's words, the woman stood up and sat on the edge of the fountain next to their child. Her face a mask of absolute irritation. Not happy for the interference from that man. Her daughter's father. Of course, it was like him to be capricious and do as he wanted Nobody, not even the Pharaoh, could stop him or his brethren. They were above them all.

"Sadly, I cannot tell you why. I often wonder that myself. But it would be best if you never told a soul about your father or your name. Understand my precious... It could cause issues, even death."

A small smile graced the child's lips as she continued to look solemnly at her mother. Her eyes unblinking as she nodded her assent.

"Good. That is my good precious. Now to other matters. Evening you will be officially announced at the Pharaoh's court."

Starting at the announcement, the smile faded from the child's face. Eyes were glazing over as their mood fell.

"I received a papyrus from the elders. When introduced, you shall name your by this moniker."

At that, the woman pulled a rolled papyrus from her robes. Handing it to her daughter, who took it and slowly opened it and read it. The gasp gave told her all she needed to know. Her child did not have to ask that meaning. The elders were aware of what type of Seer's gift her daughter had. And now at six her daughter had to grow up and fast.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Past Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

He was livid. Yesterday he'd been _formally_ introduced at court to his seer. Who had the gall to embarrass him? Not just once, but twice in quick succession. The first had been when his father, who the brat had addressed with the utmost respect, even bowing, asked her what she thought of him. Only to reply that he was a boy. Not a man. He was just one year sigh of it, but still, he was her prince. Her better. This had a few people at the court smiling and snickering openly.

The second had been when his father asked her why she thought he was a boy. Her answer was well beyond what a normal six years old should have been capable of giving. She had promptly replied to his father because he was late to arrive at the introduction meeting and still had mud on his sandals, which pointed out to his father and those at court where he had been when he shouldn't have been there — earning him a bit of a lecture after everyone was dismissed.

Now he was stalking through the palace corridors looking for the brat he owned. It was time someone put her in her damned place, and he was going to be the one to do it. Hearing the whispers of a few servants, he slowed down and listened. A cold smile was curling his lips as he changed direction. He was heading towards the enclosed garden that had been his mothers. It was one of his favorite spots. And while he was aware that his father had given his seer, Nenet had been permitted to go there for quiet, along with her still nameless daughter.

Another thing he found frustrating with the girl. She had openly stated that she had a name at the court. When prompted to tell everyone about it, she had refused — then asked for permission to come to his father's throne. Of course, his father, who was sweet on the demanding child, allowed this. Only to have the girl hand him a scroll. The seal on it was familiar to him, though he couldn't place it at that time. When his father had read the contents, he'd seen his father go a bit pale before announcing that in a year, he would have a betrothed for the girl.

As he neared the entrance to the garden, he slowed down just enough for the guards to nod and open the door. He was giving him entry. He didn't miss the knowing dark look between the two. That was something he'd address later. But for the moment, his attention was focused on the gardens, the only other occupant. Who had their backs to him and was staring down at the water in the fountain.

* * *

She had heard the door open. And when no one called out to her, she knew it was not her mother. Though she had a good idea who it was since she'd put the impudent, arrogant boy in his place. Her eyes watched her pale reflection on the surface of the water. She was waiting with a slightly tensed body for the explosive tantrum that was to come.

For the last year, she was well aware that he, her prince, watched her. Followed her on occasion. The few interactions were short, curt. His words were always spoken in a manner of an owner to their errant pet. And she was no pet. She would in time serve him, after being bound to him the way all seers where to their Pharaohs. But that did not now or ever make her an animal.

"You will learn your place, girl," he snapped at her.

She didn't look away from the water. She kept her eyes on her reflection still. She was doing her best to keep her breathing even. It was hard when all she wanted was to snap at him. Cut him down with her words for being a jerk. Having her mother caution her over and over again that it was improper and she'd get punished for it, she'd kept her mouth shut.

* * *

When she did not even react to his statement, he felt rage flooded his system. He took great pains to be polite. To help others and be accommodating. But this child who was to serve him refused to bend to his will. He would not stand for this at all. Reaching out, he grasped on the shoulder, only to realize how small and slender the girl was before he spun her around. Seeing shock and horror on her face before her hands went up to cover it.

He was stunned. She didn't have the veil over her face like always. She was giving him a good look at the girl. Her skin was pale, with a few strands of hair that hung down over her forehead, a red-gold color that glinted in the sunlight. But it was her eyes that had shocked him the most. Everyone had brown eyes, a few gray if they were of peasant stock. Here's were that blue-green that the sky turned right before a sandstorm.

His mouth moved before he could stop it, "No wonder you hide, you are a freak of nature!"

The soft whimper he heard before pain exploded from where she had connected with his face, as his body tilted to the side and into the fountain's semi-warm water. He saw tears make those odd eyes brighten before they fell down those pale cheeks that were turning red. Then before he gets out of the fountain, the girl had clipped her veils back into place and ran. Right out the door to the garden, her sobs were echoing back to him.

"Your Highness?"

At the sound of one of the guards speaking to him, he shook his head and pulled himself out of the fountain. His clothes were dripping wet, clinging uncomfortably to his skin. The only good thing was the heat of the sun no longer had his flesh felt like it was on fire.

"I will be fine, go about your duties," He said as he marched stiff back out of the garden.

He knew that there'd be talking amongst the guards and servants, and by tomorrow everyone would know something had happened between him and the girl. And with the way his cheek was stinging painfully, they'd all be able to see she struck him. Not that he didn't deserve it, that he would admit to. The impetus is often how he got described, and he proved it.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Past Study

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

She sat there, feet swinging back and forth in boredom as she waited. The weeks seem to have flown by, and it was now harvesting season. Those in the Slave quarters were working from sunrise to sunset to gather all the grain and other food to be stored. The current Pharaoh was a nice man, fair to his people as well as servants. A good thing. She respected him much.

"There you are."

Lifting her head and looking to the side, she saw Prince Atem as he stood there, glaring. Smiling under her veil, she just stayed sitting. They'd come to an understanding and found some tenuous lines to follow to get along. Of course, their personalities still clashed. She was causing a few scenes here and there. Because she was not afraid to speak her mind and put him in his place when he got arrogant. But overall, she had learned he was a generally caring person.

"Well?"

Tilting her head to the side, she finally slides from the low wall she was sitting on, landing with her bare feet on the smoothed sandstone path. Walking to him, not making a sound as she let him lead her to wherever he wanted to adventure for the day. Something she had found rather amusing about the young Prince. He didn't like staying in the Palace. No, he got out and talked with people, learned about them, and on occasion (only if it benefited him) did he offer to help. His favorite place was to walk along the Nile and find various things, observing the crocodiles.

"What did you do today?"

She sighed and let her head drop. Her morning had been spent with her Auntie Chione. She had had another episode again. And it hurt her not to be able to tell her mother, but that would mean she'd leave sooner than later. She was giving her an extra year or more of more specific training to her gift. It was bad enough that come next year, after their shared birthday, she would have to leave for proper training among the hidden sect for the Seers — nothing but studying all day, every day to learn to command her god-given gift.

"Spent it with Auntie Chione," was her simple reply.

There was silence for a few seconds before he snorted. She knew how he felt about her aunt. He detested her because she had been unable to save either his mother or sister. It wasn't her aunt's fault if the gods called for Anat to come home. No one could stop that call. And she had been told that was the first time she had ever spoken.

"I see. You ready to sneak out of the Palace and to the River?"

At his question, she stopped walking and looked down. She does not have the heart to tell him about the burns on her body.

"Hey, your highness, can we stay here and just relax in the garden?" she asked, her voice soft.

When he paused in mid-step before slowly turning to look at her, it was hard to not flinch under the cold hardness of his amethyst gaze. But she met his gaze through the opaque gaze of her veils. Hating the silence as it stretched out. There was no missing his disappointment or curiosity before he sighed and nodded.

She bowed as she spoke, "Thank you, your highness."

"Stop that, and I hate it when you do that."

It had her giving a soft laugh as she rose from her bow. For all his arrogance, he was pretty humble at times. And since they'd come to their _peace_ for the time, he'd decreed she should call him by his name. Though out of propriety, she didn't speak where others could hear. It was not proper, and having both her mother and auntie lecture her on what is acceptable and is not was not something she wanted. Especially when you never knew who was watching and listening.

* * *

Two sets of eyes watched the child and young Prince in the garden from a hidden passage in the wall. They noted how the girl acted with their Pharaoh's son. Their relationship was not normal.

"You see how they talk to each other? How it differs from where others could see them and now in the privacy of this secluded and private garden?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Because I will be doing some more research into the girl."

Silence met those words, which was fine because it had not been something that needed to be answered. The two stayed there watching the two children for another hour before leaving to go about their duties. Missing the way one of them dropped their shoulders in relief.

* * *

She had found her daughter in the garden again, talking with the Prince. It made her smile when she saw it though she frowned at the fact that her daughter didn't have her veil over her face. Not that the Prince didn't already know what she looked like. Her daughter with the pale skin, fair red-gold hair, and eyes that were of the sky. She leaned just inside the door listening to them as they talked about the things they had learned in their lessons, before conspiring for random 'adventures' that she knew took them outside the walls.

Not ignorant of her daughter's plight, Nenet had kept it to herself. She hadn't wanted her baby to be sent off for training at a young age. Wanting her to have as much of a normal childhood as possible. So, she had pretended. Keeping the knowledge from even her Pharaoh, which meant she could be killed. But in this case, she'd be a mother and protect her child first and foremost.

"Mother?"

At the questioning tone to her daughter's voice, Nenet moved from the wall and walked over to the children. Her face hidden behind her veils as she walked across the smooth pave sandstone floor of the garden on her bare feet. She was missing the days when she had been able to see the world around her. The price of a seer's powers was blindness — another reason she protected her precious daughter.

"Hello, your highness," she greeted the Prince. "And I was checking in on you, young lady. I was happy to hear you were at your lessons with Chione this morning… for once on time."

At her teasing words, she heard a snort of laughter from the Prince, while her daughter groaned. Causing her to smile, glad the veils hid it.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04 Past Farewell-Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.**

**Author's Note: The first part of this story, the past, will be moving a bit faster due to the plot line. And characters (canon) will at times be out of character. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Nenet stood by her Pharaoh and let the chatter filter in as she tried to keep an eye on her errant daughter. It amazed her how quickly a year has come and gone. And it was becoming harder to keep the secret about her daughter already having her seers power. A part of her was not pleased that it was harming her daughter physically. But such was the way of their people. A price had to be paid for the gift the Gods had given them to serve the Pharaoh.

Tonight was a big night for the Prince was having his twelfth birthday and her daughter her sixth. It would be the last time they'd seen each other for seven years as her daughter was sent away to train to control and use her power at will. Having gone through that training herself, Nenet, knew that her daughter would be in some serious hell for the next six years. And in that time, the young Prince would begin his training to take over the throne for his father as was the order of such things.

Sighing, Nenet stiffened as she heard the rustle of the ornamental jewelry on the Pharaoh softly clink. It was time. She had been told already, but she knew her daughter well enough as silence descended upon the throne room. An auspicious night with the birthday of the Prince, her daughter, and the announcement of who the Pharaoh was pledging her hand in marriage to. Rising to stand, Nenet took in a breath and held it as the call for Prince Atem and her daughter to come before the Pharaoh.

* * *

He was not happy. Tonight was of great significance and would change the way things were to happen. But most of all, he had been told, along with his errant companion's mother, who her intended was to be. Atem was okay with the choice, except for one detail, and he couldn't change it. His father's word was law, and this was going to happen.

"Atem, my son, today you are twelve. A man almost grown and you will begin your journey to train and gain the wisdom of our predecessors to rule our people justly and fairly," his father intoned across the quiet room. "And you, daughter of Nenet, tonight you turn six. At the break of dawn, you will leave, as all your people do, to train for seven years. When you return, you will be pledged by right to my son as his seer."

Atem glanced at the petite girl by him, quickly noting after a year, the tension radiating from her body. It was amazing that she hadn't spoken out like she always did with his father. No, she was staying silent, which was scary, considering how she was on an average day.

"Nenet's daughter, I have finally decided on who will be your husband," his father stated. "The man who will help you carry on your family's lineage for the next generation."

The moment the words left his father's lips, Atem felt his head dip as he looked away from her. She was still nameless by the decree of his father.

"After much consideration after observing you this last year, daughter of Nenet," His father said, clearly amused. "That the right man for you is none other than Priest in Training. His temperament will be a good balance for your fiery nature that balances out my son, Atem's."

Atem watched as his father lifted a hand and waved for both his companion and Seto to come forward. He liked Seto, and he was only two years older than himself. But an eight-year age gap was concerning. And all he could do was watch as they stood before his father, who grasped their left hands and placed them together, giving a small speech about how he hoped that their bond would be strong and produce many healthy children.

Then it was done, and the two bowed as Atem watched and made their way towards the floor together. He knew they'd have to greet those of the royal court as a promised couple. That they'd have to be seen together for a while before either could go about their business. And it was easy to see that neither was happy with the choice though they accepted what their Pharaoh had decreed.

* * *

She was seething internally as she stood just outside of the Throne room, hoping the cold night breeze would cool her temper. It wasn't that she hadn't prepared for that announcement, no she had been expecting for weeks now. The last year with Atem had been a fun-filled learning experience. Each day a new adventure or crime depending on who was asked. Their friendship would serve them well, her mother said.

"So, this is where you are hiding?"

At the innocuous question, she turned and looked at the object of her thoughts. A smile curling her lips as she shrugged and turned back to look out at the desert as the night sky shone like a thousand jewels. Over the last year, they'd learn to communicate without words, which helped a lot.

"Your upset, I understand," Atem said softly. "I was told when your mother was. When asked my opinion, I told my father that I didn't think it would be a good match due to the age difference."

She stilled before sighing softly. What she wanted to say, or instead scream, would not be appropriate. The heart was a strange thing she had come to find out. It could be swayed so easily from wanting one thing to another. And her few interactions with Seto, who had become a Priest at fifteen, was impressive, had left her furious. Something about the man and the way his cold blue eyes seemed to stare at her dispassionately. Almost as if she was a problem.

"It is fine, my Prince," she said. "It was your father's choice, and I have no right to refuse. Besides, age won't matter once I am fertile to have children. If I, due to my duty to him as my husband and you, then there shouldn't be a riff at all."

She was aware that each word that passed her lips was spoken in a dispassionate tone. In reality, Seto wasn't her problem. And she couldn't talk about what was. Nope, because it dealt with her name, purpose, power, and her birth father. It was annoying being nothing more than a tool that could be discarded once it was no longer useful.

"Hey, sunshine," Atem spoke, using the nickname he came up with for her. "Let's not think about it. We have a few hours before we will retire and then seven years without seeing each other. Let's do something worth remembering."

Turning, she looked up at Atem, saw the way his amethyst eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and laughed. Giving a shake of her head, she waved at him to lead the way to whatever he was planning.

"I think I would like to have a dance before we slip away," Atem said. "I mean, I want to see if the lessons I know you were taking paid off, or you are still a klutz."

Narrowing her eyes and hissing, she held out her hand as the next song started to play. It was a simple song, easy to move to as her hand was taken, and Atem began to lead her through the dance. Her heart was hurting, knowing she was going to leave her only friend behind and decided to speak what she was allowed.

"I am scared, Atem," she whispered. "That is the seven years we are apart that you will change and forget me, our friendship. That I will be nothing more than my mother is to your father."

The way his hand gripped hers tighter as he twirled her hurt.

"You are not the only one, Sunshine," Atem whispered back. "You are precious to me; there is no way I can forget you. I mean, how many girls would dark humiliate me before the court on their introduction day? Or shove me into the fountain, call me an idiot, or go on these adventures outside the palace to the river? None. I promise I won't forget you or see you as nothing more than an object I own."

His words touched her heart, and a tear slides unseen from her eyes. It made her happy that he wouldn't forget her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two dancing in the faint light of the moon, a person had heard and seen everything that had transpired between them. A frown was marring their face as they turned to leave as the duo slipped off into the night to play in the Nile River.

It had been a shock to hear what was announced. Even more so what the girl had said. Though they found it intriguing to listen to the Prince call her by a nickname. Something they were sure no one was aware of since the Pharaoh had decreed that she was to remain nameless until she came back from her training. Seven years from now, she would return a young woman, a seer, and to be a wife with the power of whichever God had blessed her with the seer's gift.

Seeing people give them a curious stare, they put a small smile on and weaved their way through the crowd. They'd keep it a secret what was seen and heard, for there was no mistaking the emotion that was used in the promise made. Well, except for the person the promise was made to, they were young and ignorant of those emotions. But their cold assessment of what their role was accurate and harsh. How a six-year-old could be more mature than most of the adults they were around was abnormal.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05 Past - Seven Year Bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters; that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the OC(Original Character) used in this story and do not want her used by anyone else, anywhere else.**

**Author's Note: The first part of this story, the past, will be moving a bit faster due to the plotline. And characters (canon) will, at times, be (OOC)out of character. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Seven years was a lot longer than one would think, and now he stood there waiting in anticipation before his father's court. Hours ago, he had received the message while he was in combat training, honing his body and mind, that his friend, his Sunshine had returned. Though he looked calm, standing there beside his father, staring at the entryway, inside Atem was curious, excited, and nervous. Today was his 19th birthday and his Sunshine's 13th. What changes had she gone through? Would she remember the promise that they'd always be friends?

The sound of the drums rolled across the room, quieting everyone in attendance. The doors slowly pushed inwards, revealing Nenet and her sister Chione. A wave of irritation went through him that they were blocking his view as they walked through the door and up the cleared path to where he stood. Tonight he'd learn her name. Though, he already resolved to call her _Sunshine_ when they were alone.

When the last vibrations of the drums faded from the air, Atem watched as impassively as he could as Nenet and Chione stopped before them. He could see the small smile on Chione's face since Nenet's was covered with the traditional veil that all Seer wore to hide their blindness.

"My Pharaoh, your highness, and all gathered here tonight, I am proud to present my daughter," Nenet stated loudly.

His mind barely heard her name as he watched the two women step aside and reveal his friend. Atem was shocked because there before him was a tiny, petite person. It had to be a joke because this person was barely taller than when he'd last seen them seven years ago? Is that even possible?

"I see seven years hasn't changed your lack of social graces, except your on time."

Atem had to do a double-take as several chuckles came from around him, causing heat to flood to his face. Nope, this was still the same person.

"And I see young lady you are still a brash and opinionated person," Atem's father said. "Now, come forward and present yourself."

The small downward tilt of the veiled head at his father's request was seen by all, before she walked forward to stand before her mother and aunt, lowering herself until she was on her knees before his father and himself.

"Child, you were sent away seven years ago to train and obtain control of your power," his father stated after standing and walking down the few steps to stand directly before the girl. "Have you done so?"

There was silence for but a few seconds before she replied, _yes_, to his father.

"You know the God who has marked you for service?" His father asked.

Once more, there was a brief silence before another _yes_ was given.

"Then, you have completed the vessel that will bind you to my son?" His father asked.

At this, Atem felt his body automatically straighten to its full height. The ceremony had started with the first question. Now it was progressing to where the pact would bind them until death.

"Yes, My Pharaoh, the vessel is completed," she said. "May I present it? May I be allowed to bind my life in servitude to your son, Prince Atem, the next Pharaoh of Egypt?"

This time his father was quiet, as Atem watched and waited for the response.

"So be it. Atem come forward, and you, child, rise!" His father commanded. "Present the vessel you have crafted these past seven years and the pact to bind you as one be done!"

At his father's command, Atem stepped forward when his father moved back. He stared down at the bowed head as the shuffling of her layered robes was heard in the deafening silence of the throne room. When it ended, he held out his hand only to shake a little as a wrapped bundle was placed in it.

There was no mistaking that shape, though the size was much smaller, the size of a small dagger, but it was a Khopesh. With great care, Atem unwrapped the bundle and held it up for all to see. The blade was no more than three inches and crystal clear, while the handle was of bleached bone, bound in bleached leather, and holding no ornamentation. And it didn't need it; he could feel the dedication that was put into making it. The gasps and whispers that resounded at the sight of the vessel were telling.

Glancing down, he saw that her head tilted up, the veils hiding her face from him, but he didn't need to see to know that she was smiling smugly.

"This vessel is a weapon, why did you choose this?" he asked.

There was a minute or two of silence before she answered, "Because as your Seer, I will be called upon to my duty to protect you and your kingdom. To help it grow with my powers. I wish to be your weapon of choice off, and if need be, on the battlefield, My Prince," she stated in a cold, calm voice that resounded throughout the throne room.

Atem was shocked, but he felt pride swell at what she was saying. Making sure his features were still schooled, he brought the vessel down.

"Then where would you offer your blood from to bind you to me with this vessel?" He asked, curious.

When she sat up straight, her hands came up and pulled at the ties that kept the robes she wore closed, Atem couldn't help his eyes widening as they parted. He saw the same pale skin she had as a child peek between the edges of the cloth. Then she was leaning back, bearing her chest to him, as her hands grasped her ankles.

"I give my heart's blood in servitude to you. My life is yours to do with as you see fit," she said, her voice that same cold, calm that carried. "Until the day I die, My Prince."

Again gasps and whispers came from all around. This was a bold declaration. Usually, the Seer would make a small crystal pendant, not a weapon. But the weapon was also based on their gift as a Seer. The place blood was offered was sacred as well. The heart's blood was precious in that it meant her life was his, so he could kill her if he so wished. She was giving up all to him, bowing to him in complete trust.

"Then, by what name shall we all know you by?" He asked, his voice coming out in a harsh commanding tone.

"Seraph'Amen," she said.

As her name registered, his body moved on its own, the power and magic of the Gods coursing through him, demanding that this bond be made and sealed. There was no hesitation as his mind registered the meaning of her name as his hand came down, plunging the mini Khopesh into the valley between where her breast would be, right over her heart. When the hilt hit her flesh, he stared down at the veiled face as he felt her body shudder from the force he had used.

After what felt like an hour, Atem pulled the vessel out of her body slowly, savoring it. When it left, there was a shimmer of golden light as the wound sealed itself, leaving nothing but a thin scar in its place and not a drop of blood to be seen on her pale flesh. When he brought the vessel up for all to see, it was now crimson, dark, and beautiful like a blood ruby.

The silence that hung heavy in the air had Atem glancing down at his Sunshine, his Seer. Then footsteps broke the silence as a calloused hand wrapped around his that held the vessel above his head.

"All here have bore witness to the binding of this Seer, Seraph Amen to my son, Prince Atem," His father intoned. "That she has placed her life and given all her trust to him. Their bond is strong. Child of Seer Nenet, rise and face the court, as the newest Seer to serve our family and as an adult amongst us."

Atem watched as Seraph'Amen stood, her hands deftly tying the robes closed and turning to the gathered mass. She was indeed still short, but she stood tall and with pride.

"And now, before the festivities can start to celebrate, not just this occasion, but my son's and this new seer shared birthday," His father said, causing Atem to stiffen. "I need Priest Seto to come forward."

Atem glanced to the side as he watched his Cousin step away from the current head priest and come to stand beside his Sunshine... no Seer Seraph'Amen. That eight-year age gap still played on his mind, but also the fact that in the past seven years, Seto had grown much taller. Almost a full foot taller than, eclipsing himself in height. Becoming distant and cold, but faithful and loyal.

"Seven years ago, I made the announcement that I had chosen Seto to be the spouse to this child," His father stated. "Now, I will make it official; both of you face me and present your hands to me."

Atem could only watch as they did as commanded. Both their hands outstretched as his father wrapped the purest and whitest piece of cotton cloth around their wrist, binding them. He was thus declaring them to be married.

"In two years, when you have reached your womanhood in all ways, Seraph'Amen will wed my nephew Seto, who will be the High Priest to my son when he is Pharaoh," his father said.

The way they both lowered their heads in acquiesce to what was being said. Atem could tell from body language that neither was happy about this, but it was tradition.

When it was all done and said, the two were turned and presented, a round of applause was given as his father told everyone to enjoy the celebration for the man blessings that the Gods had given them this day. Atem wanted to grab his Sunshine and escape, but he did his duty by talking and entertaining the others, his eyes searching out his Cousin and friend, who danced and talked with others.

* * *

It had been hard to do so, but as the dawn approached, she had finally escaped. The early morning air was crisp and felt good against her skin as it cut through her thin robes. The last seven years had been hell for her, learning to harness her ability and control it, which wasn't always a guaranteed thing. Since it still over took her body and left burns everywhere when that vision manifested itself physically to her eyes and senses. And she was sure that when her mother and auntie got her alone, she'd be getting a lecture about what she had done for the binding ceremony.

It wasn't by her choice, no, the whole time during her training, the image had been clear in her mind from the first day she had arrived in the secluded recesses of the desert. The sound of the Gods talking into her head. Telling her what her duties were to be and the be careful of the paths she walked, for she would be easily used by those who didn't have Egypt's best interest that those visions she'd had her whole life were the result of her falling from the path they wanted her to follow.

A part of her was very bitter about it. And the fact she wasn't allowed to use her real name, given at birth, but this one that was selected because of the God who had chosen her as his vessel to the people, marked her with a brand the day she was born during a sandstorm.

"I figured you'd be out here, _Sunshine_."

Stiffening a bit at the having her solitude intruded, she smiled beneath her veils. She was still in shock at the changes that had taken place in her friend at that time. He had grown into his lean body, toned his muscles, and tanned his skin. Though his eyes still spoke of mischief, and his hair still defied gravity and the natural color scheme. Then again, the Gods had made it clear they had chosen Atem to bring in a peaceful era. To guard the Millennium items and the God Cards that were meant to protect Egypt.

"Your Highness," she replied, giving a small bow at the waist.

When she righted herself, she saw in the dim light of the lanterns that he was less than pleased by her response. The sour look on his face spoke volumes. She knew what was wrong, why he was acting like this. And unable to help herself, she started to laugh. Teasing him was still fun.

"Your a brat, Sunshine," Atem said.

"Don't worry; I still remember our promise. It was just too tempting to tease you," she replied.

When he walked over to her, leaning against the pillar she stood by, she looked out over the darkened desert, seeing the pale golden glow of dawn on the horizon.

"I am glad you didn't forget our promise, though you're a little unbalanced with the stunt you pulled in there," Atem told her.

A quick roll of her shoulders, she shrugged it off. It was not her place to tell Atem that it wasn't her choice. That particular binding was deadly; it could have killed her if the Gods hadn't blessed it. Leaving Atem's reign to be marked as cursed and full of strife.

"So, your name, Seraph'Amen, The Messenger of Ra," he said slowly. "Now it is obvious why father didn't give you name that day you were announced to the court for the first time. A major God has made you their mouthpiece for me and all of Egypt."

She wrinkled her nose under her veils and stuck her tongue out and blew a loud, obnoxious raspberry. The chuckle she got from Atem let him know he understood how she felt.

"It is fine; you are Sunshine as far as I am concerned," Atem said.

Turning, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Feeling for a brief second as he stiffened in shock before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back tightly. It was odd feeling those muscles against her face through the veils.

"I am home, Atem," she whispered. "Dawn is approaching, and the day will hold many new trials. May I suggest that we retire?"

There were a few minutes of silence before he replied that he agreed. When he let her go, she watched as he excused himself first. Waiting for a good five minutes, she moved back towards the interior of the palace, slowing for a but a second.

"It is rude to spy on people. It would be wise not to speak a word of what you saw or heard," She stated in a cold tone. "And I was aware you watched and listened seven years ago."

Then she was inside and making her way towards the Pharaoh to get permission to seek the comfort of her mother's home and to sleep in her bed.

* * *

He had watched as she vanished out the side area of the palace, just like seven years ago. Biding his time, he saw Prince Atem do so as well. Curious as to see how their first meeting since their would pan out. If they'd both act as if they were strangers? Because the rumors had flown when Nenet had come back a different person and already pregnant. Though he was highly intrigued by the name the conclave of Seers had given the girl.

Staying hidden behind a long drape, he listened to their conversation, before seeing the girl, no Seraph'Amen, hug her prince. If anyone were to find out about that, they'd be kept from each other. This was wrong, friends or not because she was now promised. And he was sure her intended would not be pleased, not that he was already.

In the past few months, it had become evident with subtle comments made by the man that he wanted to have this revoked before it was made official. But a lot of maneuvering had happened to get him into that position. Thus he had been taken to task and put before the Pharaoh for his displeasure, taken to task, and punished for it. Though the Seer's power was still a mystery, having a hold on her was necessary for his plans to come to fruition.

His teacher had been angry when Nenet had come back pregnant and gave birth to a daughter at the age of fourteen. So young, but Nenet was supposed to be his bride, and it had been denied him. And then she had become the consort of the Pharaoh after the late queen had passed. Something he knew was not an accident, though many were led to believe it was childbirth that killed her and the princess who was too early.

When Seraph'Amen mentioned that they should retire for some rest, he stepped back to be further hidden from view as Prince Atem walked on by, oblivious to his presence. When he watched Seer Seraph'Amen start to pass, only to slow and speak, he felt a coldness creep its way through his body. Her tone held power, raw power. And it made another part of him giddy.

For now, he would keep his distance and use others to spy on the girl. He didn't want her to bring him and his need to observe her, or the prince, to the attention of the Pharaoh, her mother, who was a truth seeker, and the court. It would ruin all the plans that had been laid by his predecessor.

_**TBC!**_

_**POST NOTE: The next story to be updated is Predation! **_


End file.
